The New Girl at Xavier's
by Under the Light of a Full Moon
Summary: A new mutant has emerged, having a strong power. However, will she let that power control her, or will she control it. Also, with the 'teams' around, who will she stay with? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Marvel Characters, though it would be nice. However, I DO own Cassandra Love heart. She is MY made-up character.

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first post, so lets see how it goes! ( Also, give me feedback!)

The girl walked up the steps, onto the old rickety porch surrounding the house, and into her parent's shabby two story home. She hoped that her mother wouldn't be drunk, but that was rarely true anymore. Sure enough, her hopes where wrong, as her mother's slurred voice came through the air.

- Cathandrraa? Cassssandrrra! Come's ere!

It took a moment for Cassandra to make out her mother's slurred speech, but she was soon standing next to the green and gray ( which was one time white) stripped, old and torn couch. Her mother had the T.V. on, a beer bottle in hand, and a cigarette in her other fingers.

- What mom?- Cassandra asked, throwing her book bag in the corner.

-Will youz bringz mme mmmy pilllls from the counther?

Cassandra walked into the kitchen, dishes pilled up in the sink, the smell horrible. Flies and spiders, along with a few mice ran ramped in the kitchen, but Cassandra was well used to that. She picked up the bag on the counter, and looked at it with disgust. She heard her father's slamming the door as he entered the house. ' Great, dad's home.' she thought, glancing at the wristwatch she had bought herself. It's neon green light read back 5:12. She knew that her father had done another drug run that day, as it was his usually days. She dumped a bit of the powder on the floor, knowing it wouldn't be missed by her incoherent mother. She then made her way back to the family room.

-Here mo...-

She stopped, looking in the direction her mother's horror stricken face to see what she was looking at. This was not her father. She glanced at the man's bloody hands, the gun held in one arm. She knew this one of her dad's clients, and the blood stated where her father was. Dead. The one word made her crumple on the inside. Sure, her father wasn't the best father in the world, but she still loved him. The sound of a bullet striking flesh, and the desperate cry of her mother, and then the clenched bottle releasing from her grasp and hitting the floor brought her back to reality. She glanced at her mother's frozen face, and the blood covering her, her mother, the couch, the walls. She then looked at the man, the silvery gun pointed at her.

- What a shame your father tried to cheat me. Now I'll have to kill you. It's a shame really.-

Cassandra heard the gun cock, and ducked low as a bullet grazed her right ear. Pain. She ignored it, and was quickly on her feet, running to the back door. She heard heavier foot steps outside. There where two of them. She quickly flung the door back, and grinned with satisfaction as she heard the man scream out loud in agony as the door smashed into his face. She then took off, the footsteps being heard behind her. They then faded. Far a moment Cassandra thought that the men had given up the chase, but the whirl of a car motor made her think different. She ran, noting the headlights coming closer, and closer. Suddenly she was flying through the air, hitting the pavement. She felt something warm and wet run down her face. Blood. She then heard the car stop, and the men coming closer.

- You can't run away-

The bang of the gun was never heard, only the screams of the men as the burned to death.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Marvel Characters, though it would be nice. However, I DO own Cassandra Love heart. She is MY made-up character.

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first post, so lets see how it goes! ( Also, give me feedback!)

Chapter One

Cassandra kept her eyes glued to her feet, ignoring the insults coming from the people around her. She clenched the tattered coat that she had found earlier that week closer to her too thin body. She made her way past the stores, till she reached the 'dangrous' side of town, the part of town that she now called home. She took a left down an alley, the hitched another left, then another right. She looked over her shoulder, the hair on her neck standing up. It felt as if someone was watching her... She then pulled herself onto the fire escape that was in the back of the alley. She climbed to the 5th story of the building, where she took a broken metal pipe and jabbed it under the window sill, prying the window open. She then jumped inside, the creak of her feet on the floor. She moved to the box near the old mattress she called her bed. This was an old 1 room apartment with any thing that might have been part of kitchen either missing or destroyed, and where cardboard filled the gapping holes in the floor. She sat down on her mattress, the precious food supply for that day clutched in her hands. A rotting apple, a half eaten sandwich, and a moldy slice of cheese. She divided the portions into two parts, as insurance if she didn't get anything the next day, she'd have something to fill her stomach. She was nibbling slowly on the sandwich ( to make her body think it was more then it really was), when heavy footsteps could be heard in the hall, lighter ones following. She looked at the door, slightly curious. IT's when the foot steps stopped in front of her door, and a soft knock was heard, she became nervous.

- Cassandra?-

Cassandra moved back from the door and spun, knocking over her make-shift table in the -process.

- She ain't gonna answer the door Storm.-

Cassandra grabbed her twisted piece of metal, and began prying at the window, when a loud splintering noise was heard, causing her to whirl and face the door. Panic reached her face as she saw claws had tore through her door. In a moment, the door was ripped off it's hinges, revealing a women with white hair and a man with the look of an animal.

- Wolverine, you terrified her.-

The women said, walking closer to the girl.

- Cassandra, we are hoping to chat with y----"

The lady suddenly gave a cry of agony, as Cassandra used her pipe to stab the woman in the shin. Cassandra then suddenly turned into a dog, and darted out the small opening in her window. She jumped off the fire scape, quickly changing back into human, as her powers where being affected by her poor health. She rolled left as she lit the ground, pain shooting through her, and the familiar feel of blood running down her face. She pulled herself up, and took off down the alley, chest heaving, the wild look in her eyes. She glaceed over her shoulder, to realize that the man called Wolverine had given chase to her. She took a left, climbing over the chain link fence that was in the alley, where she ran on. She then hitched another left, and ran to the back of the alley, where she ran into a dead end. She whirled around as she heard the heavy footsteps coming closer.

-relax kid, I'm not trin to hurt ya.-

The man known as Wolverine told her, coming closer. She looked at him, her eyes flickered, as she suddenly threw a crumbled piece of brick at him. She smiled as it hi him in the forehead. That smile soon turned to a frown, as the cut healed before her eyes. Cassandra dove back against the wall, looking at the man.

- Kid—

Cassandra didn't hear the rest as she slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
